


young man, are you listening to me?

by ElbridgeGerry



Series: low lie the fields of athenry [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 5 BBY, Gen, Sabine is GAY, Sabine/Ezra is lesbian-bi solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbridgeGerry/pseuds/ElbridgeGerry
Summary: Ezra is oblivious. Sabine enlists some outside help.
Series: low lie the fields of athenry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104737
Kudos: 17





	young man, are you listening to me?

Sabine slinks into the crew hold of the Ghost, sees Hera upgrading the navigational system, makes a conscious decision to not help, and collapses onto the bench seat, throwing her legs onto the tabletop. 

“He doesn’t get it, Hera,” she moans to Hera’s back, grumpily folding her arms across her chest for added effect.

“Have you tried telling him outright?” Sabine scowls. Not everyone is blessed with Hera’s emotional competency. It isn’t always that simple. 

“I don’t want to make things even more awkward than they already are, if he realises it by himself then he can deal with it by himself, and I won’t feel like an asshole!”

“You’re not an asshole for not returning his feelings,” Hera says calmly, tucking a grimy rag into the pocket of her jumpsuit and crouching down to get further into the ship’s electronics. “Want me to get Kanan to talk to him about it?”

“No! Please don’t!” Hera seems to find the speed of her reaction funny, turning to face her as she laughs. 

“He’s not that bad with the emotional stuff, I promise.” 

“I just — how does he not get it? Look at my hair! Look at my everything! Has he never met a gay person?” 

“He probably hasn’t, actually.” 

Sabine blinks. _Shit, maybe he hasn’t_. She’d never considered that. 

“Maybe Kanan _should_ talk to him,” she says slowly. 

“Consider it done.”

•° 

The busy streets of Nar Shaddaa are good, they buy them enough breathing room to hide in plain sight for a bit. 

She ducks out of the crush of people to lean against a lamppost, sliding her helmet down and scanning the throngs of people, leg kicked back against the pole to add another layer of casualness. 

“Hey Sabine!”

She tenses as Ezra approaches. They haven’t been alone together since Hera agreed to get Kanan to talk to him. She’s not sure if Kanan has done it yet or, if he has, if Ezra even processed any of it. He has a habit of letting information sail in one ear and out the other. 

“Hi Ezra,” she says cautiously, watching him shove his comm back into his pocket. 

The way he looks at her hasn’t changed — although he’s _always_ looked at her this way, so maybe that doesn’t mean anything. He leans on the pole next to her, adjusting his hip holster. 

“Hey look,” he says, tapping on her shoulder and nodding into the crowd. 

“What?”

“See that Zabrak over there?” Across the crowd, visible only during particularly long gaps in pedestrians, is an Iridonian Zabrak, dressed in leather cargo pants and a white vest top, carrying a datapad and looking significantly cooler than the average being here. 

“Yeah, what about her?” 

“She’s kinda cute, right?” Sabine tears her gaze from the woman to look at Ezra. He’s looking dead ahead, eyes where Sabine’s had just been. 

Sabine smiles. 

“Yeah Ezra, she is.” 


End file.
